Baby Bones SUPRISE
by Dr. Brennan-Cooper
Summary: She pregnant, he know, baby bones is coming time to tell the squints
1. Booth Knows

"I am pregnant Booth," I finally managed to say nervously. His face dropped, I knew he would feel this way, normally I can't tell what people are going to do but I was write this time. Well here goes the rest "you are the father." This time I wanted to cry. To my surprise he smiled, a lot. This was what I hadn't even dared to hope for, so I smiled back.

"This is amazing, wonderful!" He yelled.

"So you're happy?" I asked confused.

"Happy? I am way past happy. Aren't you bones? I love you and I love him." He said.

"I am happy," I said and it was true.

He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. This was wonderful we were going to be like a little family. With the last word I tensed.

"What is wrong Bones?" He asked.

"Nothing Booth I am just cold that's all." I said.

He took off his coat and gave it to me. "I am so excited Parker always wanted a brother. I don't even care if he is a squint, although it isn't ideal. I can't wait to tell everyone, I can already picture Sweets' face and Angela's squeal. Mostly I want to tell Parker. Don't even worry Bones because I won't let them split us up." He rambled.

LOVE REVIEWS FIRST FAN FIC

I wasn't worried because I had Booth and he wouldn't ever leave me. Why had I fought this so long?

THIS TAKES PLACE TWO DAYS LATER

"Hey Camille," I said still unable to wipe the smile off my face.

"Hey Seeley, you look happy." She said sounding shocked.

"Why wouldn't I be I finally have Bones." I said.

"What?" She asked as if I was crazy.

"Did you think she was having my child and we are not together?" I asked confused.

"Dr. Brenan is pregnant and you're the dad?" She asked.

"You didn't know?" I asked.

"This is most definitely news to me, very surprising news but, still great news." Cam said.

"She was supposed to tell you three weeks ago." I said, "But keep it quite she can't know I told you."

"I am very happy for you Seeley and Dr. Brenan, I consider you both good friends and am shocked she would tell." Cam said.

"Well that's Bones she does the opposite of what I say and thanks Camille." I said.

AT HOME

"Hey Bones." I said.

"Hi Booth" she replied.

"Did you forget to tell anyone anything?" I asked.

"You are implying that I did so would you just tell me I am not in the mood to guess." She answered.

"You didn't tell the squints about the baby." I said.

"I know but why would it matter to them." She responded sounding confused.

"They are your friends tell them tomorrow. They will be happy." I said it still shocked me that she thought people didn't care about her.


	2. Angela and Hodgins know

THE NEXT DAY

"Hello Angela" I said as she handed me Michael.

"Hey Bren how are you?" She asked.

"Good. Where is Hodgins at?" I asked

"Work, actually I am shocked you aren't." She said smiling.

It is true I spend a lot of time at work. "Booth suggested I take the day off to see you and Michael." I answered.

"After that night what happened between you and Booth." She asked.

I didn't know how to answer this one without giving it away. "Well Booth and I talked it over and we decided we would date." I answered nervously because everyone knew I wasn't a good liar.

"Let's see it has been eight weeks since we lost Vincent so….. Yes Hooray Hallelujah." She yelled and Michael began to cry.

"Well I have to go but umm does Michael have one of the things that go in the bottom of a crib and babies kick?"

"No?" She asked confused I even knew the purpose of a baby toy.

"OK then I will get one for him and one for my baby do you think he will like one with an," I rambled hoping she hadn't heard the part about my baby.

"What did you say after one for Michael?" She asked shocked.

Shoot! "I was asking what design he would like." I answered hoping she would buy it.

"Before that," she said.

"I have technically said a lot before that," I answered carefully.

"What was the thing about your baby?" She asked trying not to jump with excitement.

"Oh that," I said my nerves getting worse, "I'm pregnant." Long pause "Surprise".

"Wow," Angela said slowly as if she just realized what I was saying.

"I am confused? What emotion is that?" I asked.

In response Angela ran and hugged me. "I am very happy for you…and Booth?" She asked.

I nodded. "He will be right around the same age as Michael and they could even be in the same grade." She said smiling.

"Or she," I pointed out.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Booth wants a boy because Parker wants a brother." I answered.

"I am so excited. How long have you two known?" She asked.

"Booth has known three weeks and I have known seven weeks." I answered.

"That's mean I told you as soon as I could but you waited four weeks to tell Booth and three after that to tell me!" Angela said.

"Well I was seeing how all of you would react." I answered honestly although I didn't tell Booth that I had been testing him for four weeks, "you were supposed to react happily and Booth angrily, although it didn't work."

"How would Hodgins react?" She asked.

"I don't," I answered while thinking I don't care.

"Time to find out," Angela said pointing to the door.

"React to what?" Hodgins asked.

"Oh, hello, Dr. Hodgins," I said.

"React to what." He asked.

"The fact that I am pregnant." I answered.

"What? How? Well I DEFINATLEY know HOW but who?" He asked.

"Booth," I answered.

"OK now I don't know how." He answered.

"Excuse me?" Was he trying to confuse me?

"Sweetie he is kidding. Hodgins they have been together for roughly three months. If you were truly king of the Lab you would know what was going on with your subjects." She answered.

"That's great Dr. B I mean really great she could marry Michael. Plus it will drive Booth nuts to have a so-called squint for a daughter." Hodgins said.

"Actually they want a boy." Angela said.

"People always want what they can't have." Hodgins answered.

"Are you trying to marry my unborn child to your three week old son?" I asked.

"Wow they are way too young for that Jack." Angela responded.

We talked and laughed the whole time and finally I had to go.

**Please Review**


	3. Sweets Game

_That night at home_

"So? Did you tell her?" I asked.

"Yes and she seemed pleased although Hodgins is determined that it is a girl." She answered.

"You told Hodgins too?" I asked this was improvement.

"Yes are we going to tell Parker next?" She asked.

"Well I don't have him until Saturday so I figured we could have some fun with Sweets first." I answered smiling my signature Booth smile.

"Do you mean tell him?" She asked.

"In a way." I answered.

_The next day_

Last night Booth explained the plan to me. We have our partner's session with Sweets today and I think this will be the most entertaining yet, I might even turn off my cell phone.

"Hello Sweets." I said as I entered the office.

"Well why don't you take a seat," Sweets responded already looking exasperated.

"Love," Booth said.

"Baby" I answered. Now Sweets was shaking probably from the memory of the last time we played this game.

"Child" Booth said.

"Pregnant" I responded.

"ENOUGH" Sweets shouted. "We will never play that game again and any way you can't just start it you have to ask. Today Dr. Brenan will tell us one fact."

"I am pregnant." I stated, Booth told me to be blunt, I hope that was enough.

"OH. What who is the father," Sweets asked.

"Lance Sweets." I answered.

"We were never um ... Together," He said.

"Oh then its Booth." I answered.

"No you were never together." Sweets answered.

"Yeah we were." Booth answered.

"So that is it bye Sweets come on Booth. Tell Caroline that we quit oh and tell Cam too. I never would have quit if Sweets hadn't told me we couldn't be romantically involved and work together." I announced.

"Me either, bye." Booth said watching Sweets freak out.

"Ok I will say you can work together call your bosses' get your jobs back please!" Sweets yelled.

"Ok" we called back in unison.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Booth men

"Hey Booth did that go well?" Bones asked.

"I thought it was funny," I answered.

"I too found it amusing." She responded smiling.

"You know who we have to tell next right?" I asked.

"Well most likely Parker since you have him this weekend." She answered.

"Ding we have a winner." I announced trying to sound like a carnie.

"Do you think he will be happy?" She asked.

"Yeah I actually do but telling Max is a different story." I said trying to sound as if I was joking but knowing that I was being truthful.

"Why would my father be angry?" Was Bones being serious?

"We aren't married!" I answered.

"Oh well _I'm_ the one who is opposed to marriage not you but back to Parker do you want to tell him alone?" She asked.

I thought about that for a moment but then decided I wanted her with me. "No I want you with me, Parker knows you and likes you, but do you think it would be okay to tell pops at the same time?" I asked.

She smiled when I said that she could come with me to tell Parker. Had I been blind not to notice that my partner cared so much for my young son? "No I think that would be great! Three generations of Booth men, maybe you should tell Jarred at the same time." She answered.

"If only pops had a brother than there would be two men from each generation." I said smiling.

"Our baby could be a girl." She said although she had recently sounded less convinced when arguing.

**That night**

"Hello Dr. Brenan, Hey Seely." Jarred said once they were all at the diner.

"All my boys and Dr. Brenan," Pops said.

"Hello everyone Bones and I have an announcement." I said loudly.

"Finally," Jarred said and pops nodded in agreement.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Why were people always butting in?

"Well I mean bud we all knew you were going to get together eventually." Pops said.

"Even me," Parker chimed in. Great now my son was even expecting this.

"Since you know everything we won't tell you the rest." I said angrily and then realized I sounded like a kid.

"Sorry Seely we all want to know." Pops said, elbowing Jarred.

"Well, Bones is pregnant." I said.

Cheers went all around but Parker didn't seem happy at all.

"What is it Buddy?" I asked quietly.

"You're _my _dad." He said.

"I will always be your dad but now you will have a little brother." I answered.

"Oh then I am happy but do you think that Bones will love me as much as she loves the baby? I am not Bones' kid so she doesn't have to love me and the baby will be hers so she has to love him. Also, whoever Dr. Bones likes best you will like best!" He said.

"Bones loves you and I will always love you equally no matter what!" I aid because it broke my heart to see my small son so upset.

"Ok." He answered although he still seemed upset.

**That night as Bones**

"Hey Dr. Bones are you happy?" Parker asked me.

"About what?" I asked although I couldn't think of anything I was currently happy about.

"Having me as a son," he said.

Suddenly I felt badly for this boy. "Parker Booth, look at me, I have always thought of you as my son. I love you. I can only hope that my son will be as nice and smart of a little boy as you. I have two children you and your little brother… Or sister," I said honestly meaning every word.

"I love you too, _Mom._" I don't think that was ever happier I thought as I pulled him into an embrace.


	5. Tempe's Turn to Tell

**Fan Fiction- Fiction (as in not part of the actually TV show) by a fan (person who likes the show but does not own it) SOOOO it is not MINE!**

I walk up the steps and Booth's hand is on the small of my back. Oh gosh I hate family reunions without having news to tell. I look over at Booth for reassurance but he looks as nervous as I am. I knock three times loudly.

"Tempe," the whole family shouts surrounding the door.

This is too much for my hormonal mind to take. "I am pregnant and Booth is the father!" I say and I turn and run hearing gasps and Booth call, "Bones." I am about ½ way up the walk when I hear his footsteps. Luckily I make it to the car before the tears come but Booth is right there.

"Bones it is ok. What is wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know, I want them to be happy and I am scared to face them Booth!" I said.

"That's what I am here for." His words took me back to the night of VNM's death when he said the same thing, the night we crossed the line.

"Anyway what does their opinion matter you know how lousy they are at decisions both Max and Russ left the smartest, most beautiful, amazing woman in the world." He said pulling her into an embrace.

"Thanks Booth, but I guess we have to go back," I said.

"Only if you want to," He answered.

"I do and I love you Seely," I said smiling.

"I love you to Temperance." He answered although to me the use of my first name never sounded as special as when I was Bones.

We walked back up to the house but this time he opened the door instead of me knocking.

"Hey Booth. Hey Tempe." Russ said hugging his sister and shaking hands with Booth.

All night the family chatted and seemed happy. Everyone was excited about the baby. They got up to head home when Max said looking straight at Booth, "I guess I will be seeing you."

At that everyone understood the meaning.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Does anyone know who I should tell next because I am pretty sure that I am out of people so maybe I will just have the Max and Booth chapter and then be done. Any ideas?**


End file.
